Three dimensional (3D) imaging may require continues line imaging, point scan imaging or area step-and-scan in order to get image for 3D imaging and/or metrology.
Examples for implementations may include:                i. Point scanning—this may include Confocal Chromatic Scanning, which is very slow.        ii. Line scanning includes using a triangulation system which is also slow.        iii. Confocal imaging includes step-and-scan and in each position a Z motion movement is requires and is very slow.        iv. Stereoscopy—using step-and-scan—in each position requires taking at least 2 images from viewing angles—is very slow.        v. Interferometry—different method using one or more lasers or white light sources.        